Black Mirrors
by xCrimson Fantasyx
Summary: [Hitaus]TemenNiGru has suddenly Risen in the Flower City, Rekeun. The Evil spirits that still wondering around this city have called it their home. Now the protecters of the city are investigating. Better summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Weeeee. I finally got my story up. I feel honored. Oo; This is my very first DMC fanfic. As well as writing a fanfic. I mean I wrote stories before, but never uploaded them. The grammar always sucked, spelling was good though, but description was a bit poor. Weeeeeeeeelll, I've been working on my writing skills and I am ready to put my stuff on here. Now I do except Constructive Criticism, just not rude ones. M'kays? Also, the first chapter is basically explaining my character and her life a bit. I promise, all the other stuff will come into play. Off with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Devil May Cry Material, but anything else you see in the story that originally weren't in the game; belongs to me. Thank you.

**Rating:** PG-13 Average

**Genre**: General, Romance, Action/Adventure, and a bit angst.

**Summery**: What happens if a new threat comes to the city called "Rekuan"? Evil spirits have been roaming this flower garden city for centuries… No demons. Temen-Ni-Gru decides to come in and try to engulf each city by demons; one by one. What happens if the evil Spirits of that city try to take it over? Will the protectors of that city, even the Half-breed themselves, stop this?

**Black Mirrors**

**Chapter One**

Body and metal collided, clattered to the sudden impact. The body fell onto one knee as the hands pressed against the floor for support for its weak frame. A hand rose to the mouth, wiping off the blood that dripped from a cut in the lip. A smirk formed onto there. Red hues glared to the opponent acrossed the room, the training room, warning it. Ebony locks covered almost half of the face, making it hard to see. The opponent only chuckled.

"Well well well, is the pupil starting to suspense to the master? Come on, you can take your old man." He took his stance, fist in the air, about mid-chest apart; legs spread apart as well. The pupil gave a disgusted look while twitching her head to the side quickly then straight again.

"Hmph. We'll have to see about that, Gramps. HEEYA!" No sooner then said the pupil burst out in a run, dashing toward, to what appeared, the pupil's grandfather. He only smirked to this and got ready to block. Just when the pupil's attack almost collided, a voice rang out.

"Xiao! Go tell your grandfather that Lunch is ready!"

Xiao stopped, froze in spot, but replied, "Yes, Grandmamma!" Her arms drooped down to her sides, as her head tilted forward. "Damn, we'll never seem to get this done, huh gramps?"

He only gave a sigh and nodded, slowly taking off his Martial Arts gloves and setting them on the nearest table. He brought a hand to his head, rubbing it. "Aye. Your grandmother seems to be always worried about you. Therefore, she knows the right time to call."

The female chuckled, taking off her gloves as well. "Hmm, you think she has hidden cameras set up?"

"Haha! If she does, where did she come up with that kind of money?"

"I don't know. Gasp! Maybe she's hiding it from us! Keeping it all to her. Traitor I say!"

They burst out in a laugh and went on bickering about Xiao's grandmother and other senseless things in life. The laughter soon stopped to the sudden subject of Xiao's father. Her slightly tanned face turned into a sorrow one, eyes narrowed as lips fell into a frown. Her grandfather bit his lip as he walked over to her and gently gave her a hug. "I'm sorry, Xiao. I know it must hurt, but you just got to accept that they won't be coming back; even if they are with us in spirit." But Xiao did not listen. In fact, she did not want to believe it. She just couldn't accept the fact that her parents were gone. It was hard for her, losing her parents suddenly, thanks to this tower that suddenly appeared.

_It's that goddamn tower's fault. If it hadn't just popped out of the ground, like a daisy, they wouldn't have died; but no. It had to just come out of the ground, just as they were passing through. Damn, I should've gone with them. I would've seen that coming! _

Xiao was good at spotting out things that seemed wrong, out of place, or just something that comes to her mind. She had her whole live to gain this experience, as well as learning Martial Arts with her grandfather. _Then again; I would've gotten killed myself…_

"Xiao!"

"He knows! We're coming." Xiao rubbed her temples. "Come on; let's go before grandmamma gets anymore impatient."

Lunch today was great, but Xiao barely had any. The pain still drifted in her heart about her parents; they were with her, just not in reality. Therefore, she left half of her dish eaten. Her guardians began to worry, but didn't bother to barge in on her time.

"She'll get over it, Licia; just got to give it time." The grandfather assured her, taking a sip of his green tea.

Licia held her cup in her hand, staring down into it. "I know, Ivian, but it happened so sudden; and this tower… What purpose does it have here in Rekuan?" Ivian shook his head in despair.

"I have no idea, dear. No idea."

Xiao sat in her room, knees tucked underneath her as she held a sketch book in hands, drawing something. This girl had a talent for drawing and was pretty good at it most said. They say that she should enter some of her art in contests; she could win big money out of it! … But she refuses. Xiao feels that her art isn't ready for the big world yet, thus, she believes that they aren't very beautiful … like her. She doesn't really consider herself beautiful, but most say she is. She just turns it down. _I'm not beautiful._ She always tells herself. No matter how many times people say she is… She won't believe it. Just like losing her parents.

Ebony locks fell over her shoulder as red hues stared down at the paper, darting from section to section as the hand moved ever-so-gracefully across the paper. Suddenly, her cell-phone rang; having the latest ring-tone "La Tortura" by Shakira. Xiao gave a sigh, setting her things down and stood. She walked over to her dresser, picked up the silver phone with her thin, slender hands, and opens it. She looked onto the small screen, seeing who the message was from. A soft smile came to her lips as her thumb pressed the call button and placed it to her ear. "Xiao here."

"Yo, Xiao! What's up?" The voice asked.

Xiao gave a small giggle, her grin growing more. "Nothing; just drawing. What's up with you, Uriko?" She heard a giggle from the other end before receiving an answer.

"Nothin' much; just hanging about. Hey! I went by that one tower.. And boy! It took enough to knock the skin off of my bones!"

"That scary, is it?"

"Mmhmm."

Xiao chuckled again, now placing a hand under her elbow. Red hues looked out the window, eyeing the massive tower. "I don't know. I find it quite interesting."

"Interesting? Xiao, are you crazy!"

She had expected this type of reply, good thing she prepared for it. "Oh come on, Uriko. Just because it has been dormant for that past few weeks, doesn't mean something could happen. … From what I heard, from Legends; there was a great demon that protested against his own kind, to protect to the human race. Therefore, he went up against the prince of darkness, fought, and won the battle. He sealed away all demon forms in a tower called Temen-Ni-Gru. After that, he went to live with a human woman and she bore two half-breed twins." Xiao paused for a moment and looked to her mirror, a bit confused on where that came from. "..Maybe that's what that tower is called. Temen-Ni-Gru."

There was silence on there other end, probably confusion. Uriko always got confused to stories. "Uhh," She muttered. "Mind repeating that?"

Xiao laughed softly. "Never mind. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"'Kays!"

She hung up her cell-phone and set it on her dresser. The story came to her mind again. Then it questioned her. Where did it come from? She certainly didn't know about it, never researched on it, or heard about it from others. Her slim frame leaned against the dresser, by the side, pondering on this. She was a bit worried. How—no. Where did this information come from?

A sigh escaped her lips as she trailed acrossed her floor to her bed, plopped down on it and sighed heavenly. "Maybe a goodnight's rest will clear my mind." Her eyes closed as her body shifted to her side as she cuddled up in those soft blue sheets, drifting off into a deep slumber.

_Dream_

"_Anger, aggression, sorrow, regret, death…All of these symptoms seems to haunt you."_

_Xiao panted rapidly has her eyes darted from place to place in the endless abyss of darkness. The only light that kept her visible was pattern, in shape of a rose, glowing blue. Her head wandered around, looking for the voice. "Who are you!" She yelled out, hoping to receive an answer. _

_None. She got none. Her head lowered a bit, eyes closed while still panting; only softly now. 'What is this voice? Is it just me?' _

_The voice began to chuckle. "I know where you are, Xiao. I know what you think, do, and say, even before you say it." She started to become scared now. Was it just a nightmare? No, it feels real to her. Suddenly, a pair of cold hands touched her shoulder, sending shivers down her spine. Her breathes became more emit as a shock expression stayed planted on her face._

_There was a sudden feather that gently moved back and forth through the still air. Her eyes stayed locked on it as it flew her way. Slowly, she extended her left hand, expanded her hand and let the while plume settle in her hand. Red hues stared down at its glowing features. It is very beautiful to her eyes, never before has she saw a glowing feather before. The hands squeezed at her shoulders, catching her attention yet again._

_Finally, she had to the courage to speak. "Who are you and what do you want?" She was serious about this. Who was this voice and what did it want? Whatever it is, Xiao prays that she'll wake up soon._

_The voice chuckled, squeezing her shoulders yet again. "My dear. Don't you recognize your own voice?" Xiao's eyes began to look around rapidly again, was it because of shock? It had to be. How can this woman—or whatever this is, sound like her? To tell the truth, Xiao did hear some familiarities in the other's voice. Slightly deep, but had a sweet tone to it. She couldn't believe it though. Her expression went serious again; her breathing becoming less emitted. _

"_How can two people have the same voice?"_

_The voice did not say anything, but Xiao could feel that there was a smirk upon its face. Suddenly, a mirror appeared beside her, but dared not to look at it. The figure barged her to though. Xiao couldn't bare look into it. "This is just a dream, just a dream. I'll wake up soon..." She muttered, squeezing her hands into fist._

"_Take a look, my dear, and see what the future holds for you."_

_She still did not do it, her mind is saying no. The figure was getting impatient, so she squeezed Xiao's shoulders harder. Her fingers soon pierced into the skin, making Xiao twitch in pain. "Do it." The voice spoke, a bit angered. She still didn't do it, no matter how much pain would be inflicted on her. The voice became more angered by this and squeezed her fingers into Xiao's shoulders even more, causing more crimson to spurt out. Xiao's eyes snapped open, looking straight into the mirror, shocked. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "No... It… it can't be..." She just wanted to scream. Scream at the pain she saw. She shook her head in disbelief. "No. This can't be my future. And this doesn't explain to me who you are!"_

"_You'll find out eventually…"_

"_How? How can I find out?" Xiao was curious to know. The only body part of the other she could see was the hands and a bit of the wrist. That's all. _

"_Go to the tower. There, most of your questions will be answered."_

"_Wait. The tower; do you know why it's here?"_

"… _That's for me to know and you to find out, young one."_

_Dream End_

Her eyes snapped open with a gasp of shock. In response, her body shot up from the bed, eyes staring to the floor. A hand rose up to her hair, running through it. "What... What was that? … And who was that… woman?" She did not know the answer… And probably wouldn't if she stayed here. Her eyes wandered to the window, eyeing the massive tower again. _She said to go to that tower, to answer all of the questions that roam my head. But I don't know what's in there, I could get killed. _Xiao didn't know what to do. If she told her grandparents, they surely wouldn't let her go, but if she didn't... she would worry them probably to their deaths.

Xiao shook her head to get rid of that thought. "Ugh. Just give me a day to think about it." She spoke softly, letting the hand rest at her side again. A sudden shock of pain rose up her spin, emitting her. Her other hand trusted up to where it hurt, her shoulder. Her eyes looked down to it, now seeing crimson. Now her expression went into a shocked one. The small holes to where the figure had pierced into her skin were still there; but how?

A figure stood on the rooftop, its icy-blue eyes stared down to the ground as its blue coat danced in the wind. More likely they were staring toward the window where that female slept. "So she's one of them too." He spoke, now looking up from the window to the tower. "Her and that half-breed cat."

He had met that half-breed while she passed the tower, but did not bother to make an appearance. Just seeing was enough to convince him. "They are the protectors of this city." A smirk curled to his lips. "Sounds interesting." Yes, he couldn't help but fact that this does seem interesting. None-the-less that his brother would be arrive soon, to save the day again from this tower. He gave an 'hmph' and went on his way, making plans to what he would have to do with these protectors; and his twin.

**A/N**: Whew. I hope that was good. Chapter Two is along the way. .n.n. I hope it sounds interesting to you guys, it sounds interesting to me. Oh, and please take note that the fanfic doesn't always have to go by what the game is. I know that Vergil stays in the demon world at the end of the game, believe me, I've played it. To my opinion, the fanfic can go by what the writer thinks it should go. Hello, that's why it's called "Fanfiction" here people. If you spot something out of place and/or wrong, other then what I have mentioned, then please tell me in a calm and simple way. I don't want any rude comments, Okays? I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the review, Alcapacien. n.n 

And to bring the heads up, I feel a little weary about this chapter. o.o But I'm winging anyway. n.n; And I forgot to change my title at the beginning of my story. n.n; Was known as "Guide Me" but I changed it to "Black Mirrors" it suits it better to my opinion.

**Black Mirrors**

**Chapter Two**

Cars passed by, barged to get to whatever their destination is. People walked calmly on the sidewalks, talking away about their lives, events that are happening, and other things. At the Blue Moon Café sat Xiao and her best friend, and partner, Uriko.

Xiao leaned back in her chair, legs crossed as well as arms. Her head bent down a bit, causing ebony locks to fall over her face, covering it. Red hues stared down into her lap as her hears picked up the flapping of her light-blue trench coat. She gave a sigh and responded, "Dead serious."

Uriko didn't know what to say. Her face was in shock as her body just stayed still. Eventually, she regained her former composure and slouched back in the chair. The soft, brown cat-ears twitched under the yellow hat, making rustling sounds towards the soft light-brown hair. Her hand played with the long sleeve of her light yellow top, bit suspense. She bit her bottom lip as chocolate eyes stared toward her drink. "But…How? How did that happen in just some dream?" Uriko asked, now staring down at her own lap, now twiddling with the edge of her black shorts.

"I don't know, Uriko. It just… Felt real."

"Did you scream?"

"…No. I wanted to though, but something was stopping me."

The half-breed fell silent. She just couldn't believe this. How can a wound be inflicted on someone from a dream? … Unless it really did happen. Uriko stood up, pressing her pale hands against the table, staring toward her friend. "Tell me… Did the woman's hands feel cold?"

"… Yes." Xiao responded, a hint of fear in her voice.

Uriko nodded, now sitting back down, more comfortable now. "Then she must've been dead… But that still leaves the question; how did you get that wound?"

Everything fell silent between the two. Cars still passed by. People still went on talking about endless things. Xiao turned her head toward the people walking by. "Look at them."

"Huh?" Uriko responded looking up to her friend, then toward what she was gazing.

"… They don't seem to care that the Tower is here. Most people would be worried."

Uriko paused for a moment, taking a good look around with her brown, cat-like eyes. "Maybe... Maybe they relay on us too much?" She received a slight chuckle from her friend, causing the half-breed to quirk a brow.

"Maybe your right; but, what happens when we're not here? What will they do then?"

"Panic."

They both laughed a bit to their conversation, enjoying the time they could spend together. Uriko barely had any time at all, because she was always busy learning Spiritual Rituals from her grandmother. It was in the family, besides, it was fun to her opinion. As for Xiao, she barely left the house. Too busy training with her grandfather, but if she had to, she would.

It was silent again between them; it always seemed to fall silent at a time like this. Uriko bit her bottom lip as spoke. "That story you told me last night." This caught Xiao's attention. She looked up to her companion, curious. "I went down into my family's library and researched on it. The story is true, but not where we live. And for the twins, their names are Dante and Vergil. Vergil is the oldest."

Xiao stayed silent for awhile, repeating the words that were just said in her head. The name Vergil intrigued her a bit, as if she heard about him before; but nothing came up. "And who was the father and mother?" It really didn't seem to be the subject right at the moment, but she was curious.

"The father is Sparda. The mother is Eva."

"Eva… I've heard that name before, when I was younger; but that's not the subject right now. Come on; I want to go investigate that tower a bit."

"Gasp! We're not going inside, are we?"

"No. I just want to investigate the outside."

They stood just outside the massive tower, looking upon its features. Xiao seemed more curious in this then Uriko; she was a bit scared. The skin was literally peeling off of her bones. That's how scary the place was to her. Xiao was only getting more and more interested in this place then Uriko was getting scared. Her eyes darted around from section to section, pondering on what to do. "Well," She spoke, placing her hands behide her, resting them on her hip. "I can't seem to get anything from the outside."

"I AM NOT GOING IN!" Uriko shrieked.

"I did not say we are going in _right_ away now did I?" Xiao responded, annoyance her voice.

The cat-demon gave a nervous laugh while scratching the back of her head. "Oh sorry."

Xiao shook her head while turning around, heading back toward the more active part of the city. Since this tower came, people have discarded this part of the city, fearing that something may happen while still here. Actually, things have been happening here. There are rumors that demons are lurking, but they never went into the active part of the city. No one knows why, but Uriko says it's the spirits. They are using a barrier to keep them in, but the evil spirits that are within the tower are trying to break it. The war between them will never seem to end to Xiao's opinion. Sometimes she wonders if her parents are up there, fighting in that war. Most say that spirits won't rest in peace unless the place or person they love is safe. Maybe that's what her parents are doing now, seeing how they were killed by this tower. Did they want revenge?

The answer never comes to her right away, but they do eventually. Xiao gave a sigh as she went on walking, closely followed by Uriko. Her head drooped down toward the road, thinking about past events that had happen. Mostly the one about her dream and how the wounds appeared on her shoulder. They still stung a bit, but not as much as yesterday, thanks to Uriko's art of healing. Which consist of herbs from her garden, hot water, and some spices; depending on what the wound is.

Uriko halted in her steps, staring ahead. Xiao kept on, but the pair of feet, followed by legs, caught her view. She stopped in her tracks and slowly lifted her head to look toward the newcomer. As her head went up, her eyes scanned the features. A blue trench coat with some type of marking on it had golden strips going down from the shoulders to the wrist. A katana was in his right hand, with a yellow ribbon tied to the sheath. Soon, red hues met icy-blue ones. Her expression stayed emotionless, as well as the other's. Both didn't say anything, just stared, although Xiao's eyes were a bit curious of why he had spiked white hair. It was not common in Rekuan for people to have white hair, none-the-less carry a sword around. _Must be new,_ she thought.

The half-demon didn't say anything, but just stare to the stranger. Soon, she gave a small squeak of fright and hid behide her friend. Xiao's eyes went to the corners then back to the stranger. The wind blew a bit, causing her hair and coat to dance, making his dance as well. Finally, she spoke. "What do you want?"

A small smirk appeared to his lips as he replied, "You are the protectors of this city, am I correct?"

Xiao quirked a brow to him, a bit suspicious about this guy; then again, people always blurt out things. She gave a slight sigh and nodded. "Yes we are, but that still doesn't answer my question."

He gave a sigh and nodded. "The name's Vergil Sparda."

Uriko popped out from behide her friend and pointed to the man. "He's the one! The first born of the Legendary Black Knight Sparda!"

Vergil was taken aback by this. He hadn't expected anyone to know about him nor his father; seeing how this is the first time demons have ever corrupted this city.

"I see." Xiao spoke calmly, looking from the excited cat to Vergil. "Well, what does the great son of Sparda want with the protectors of Rekuan?"

He paused for a moment, and then said, "I want you to do me a favor."

"A favor?" Both Uriko and Xiao said at the same time, curious.

It seemed he got their attention, they sounded interested. "… My brother will soon arriving into this city, looking for me. I need you take care of him for me."

The two protectors looked at each curiously, exchanging glances then looking back toward the strange. "What's the price?" Xiao asked, a bit demanding.

"Price? You'll see once you take care of him."

They were both bit suspense about this, but they had to do it. If there was a threat coming toward the city, then they have to take care of it. It's their job. Xiao nodded in agreement. "Alright." She reached into her back pocket and pulled at a small notepad and a pencil. She flipped the notepad open and begins to write down things. "Do you know when he'll be arriving?"

"Soon, probably." He replied.

"Okay, from the looks of things, of what you said, he must look a lot like you. Seeing how you are twins, am I correct?"

Vergil nodded, a bit amused by her personality.

"Hm, what weapons does he use?"

"A sword and two guns."

"Alright." She spoke, writing down more things in the notepad then putting it away, satisfied of what information she got. "I hope you'll know when he's taken care of because I'm not message person."

He nodded. "Don't worry; I will."

"Good. Come on, Uriko. Let's head home before I get yelled at."

"Aye-Aye, Captain!" They both walked off, leaving the half-breed there to ponder. "He scares me." Uriko whispered as they walked behide a corner, disappearing out of sight.

"That should keep them busy and my no good brother. I will not allow anything to irrupt me this time." He spoke, walking into the massive tower.

Night soon came by again, and things were as boring as ever. Xiao just went drawing again, drawing randomly. But the man from before was still on her mind. "The son of Sparda, his brother must be the twin. But why does Vergil want him taken care of?" _Did something possibly happen between them?_ She added in thought. A soft emitted from her lips as she went on sketching.

A sound of a motorcycle echoed throughout the calm streets of Rekuan, causing almost all lights of nearby houses to turn on. Most were angered by this because they have to get up early in the morning. Xiao heard this and quickly ran toward the window. Just as she did, the motorcycle went by, leaving anything in its dust. She blinked and then pondered. _Who drives a motorcycle this late a night? _She shook her head then went back toward her bed, sat, and picked up from where she left off. A gasp emitted from her lips to the piece was drawing. It was Vergil she was drawing. It was hard to see because of the rough sketch, but she could see it clearly, thanks to her years of drawing. Xiao quickly closed her tablet and set it aside, pulling her knees to her chest, hugging them. _Why? _She thought, staring toward the floor. _Why was I drawing him?_

**_Xiao…_**A voice spoke. Xiao jumped a bit in fright. She looked around rapidly. It was the voice from her dream. **_Xiao. You didn't do what I said. Granted you went there, but did not go in. Why?_**

_Because I don't have to listen to a non-existing thing like you. _

_**A bit feisty tonight, aren't we?**_

_Shut up._

_**Aww, don't you want your questions answered?**_

… _Yes, but I don't need your encouragement. I don't even know who or what the hell you are!_

She heard a chuckle from the voice, made shivers go up her spine. Why was this spirit haunting her?

_What do you want with me?_

_**I don't want anything from you, dear. I just want your questions to be answered.**_

_Liar._

_**What if I am? You can't sue me because you can't see me… But I assure you, go into the tower. Not only your questions will be answered, but you'll get to see me as well.**_

Xiao didn't know what to say. She was in a shock of silence. Could this be true? Could her questions be answered in the tower? But, the mirror she saw, it held her future if she went in. It was even too horrible to bring up. Xiao closed her eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled it. _If your words are true; then I'll do it._

_**Good girl. I knew you see it my way**. _

The voice soon went away, leaving Xiao to ponder on all of this. _Why does she haunt me?_

He stood up on the top of Temen-Ni-Gru, staring down upon the sleeping city. The sudden sound of a motorcycle rang to his ears. .. His brother is here; but that wasn't his concern right now. The sound of footsteps emerged from out of the darkness, with the rattling of huge clothing around the person. Ebony, wavy locks danced in the wind as red hues stared toward the male.

"Did she receive it?"

"Yes," The figure spoke. "And she is obligated to come." An evil grin appeared to her lips as the wind blew more of her white, long dress. "May I ask why you are so interested in her, master?"

He didn't reply, only stared toward the sleeping city, leaving her to ponder over this. The figure nodded. "Fine; but do answer me this. Why use us spirits? Aren't demons enough?"

"From what I have heard from this city is that they depend on the spirits to protect them against anything that may harm their precious city. In to do so, they find a fighter of strong bounds and a spiritual ritualizes to become protectors of this city. But seeing how there are evil spirits like you, it's hard to keep up with any no more. Therefore, to my advantage, I'm using to what spirits that could possibly aid me."

"In other words, you're fighting fire with fire, correct?"

"Yes."

"But why use me? You do know the consequence for using a spirit that was barged out their vessel against that person, right? Because I'm the other half of Xiao." Indeed she was correct, but not fully. This spirit is the other half of Xiao, but Xiao herself doesn't know it. She was forced out of her vessel when Xiao was at a young age because of forcing terrible things for the child to do. Therefore, she can't remember any that had happen, or even remembering she had another half. This had angered her and now the spirit wanted revenge.

Vergil did not respond to her question, but he did ask this. "What is your name?"

The spirit gave a chuckle as she pressed a few locks of ebony behide her ear.

"_Endless_."

A/N: Whew. I felt that one was crappy. Oo; -Looks it over. - Nope, looks perfectly fine to my eyes. .e.e; all well. Please don't complain about things that are confusing you. I promise, they will be answered in future chapters.

Well, I will explain this one part. You know the part where Vergil asked Xiao to care of Dante, to keep her busy. Weeeelll, then he asked Endless if she accepted some sort of invitation. Well, that was on Endless' part. She wants Xiao to come into the tower. The rest that goes with this will be explained probably in the next chapter.

I want to thank you all again for the great review. .n.n it helped me a lot. Chapter three will become soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Mirror**

**Chapter Three**

"Come on, Xiao. You can do better then this." Her grandfather complained, barging her to go on. Xiao refused, she just wasn't up for it today. A sigh emitted from her lips as she placed her gloves down on the table and headed upstairs to her room, leaving her grandfather a bit dumbfounded and worried at the same time.

Xiao walked into her room, closing the door behide her then leaned against it. Memories from these past few days still haunt her, maybe because she hasn't been in the tower yet. _I just feel that I am not ready. My training is incomplete. And if I go against them now … I could.. Die. _Even though she is the protector of the city, she does worry about her life. As well as Uriko's; although she wasn't worried too much about her. Uriko had half demon in her, so she would heal even after a massive wound hit her. Sometimes Xiao can't help but think about the son of Sparda, Vergil. Something about him intrigued her, made her have more interest in him. The same probably was with the spirit. She just wouldn't stop bothering her. It's like she wants Xiao to get killed, but at the same time, she wants her to find her answers. Why?

"Ow." She placed a hand behide her neck, rubbing it. That morning she had woken up with a stiff neck, not well on her part. The doorbell rang, making her emit a 'huh', then scurrying off through her door, into the living room, then to the front door. It rang again just as she opens it. There stood Uriko… and another person. Xiao's expression went into a 'WTF' one and Uriko quickly caught it.

"Uhh, Xiao. Meet Dante. Dante, meet Xiao."

"Great." Xiao spoke, annoyed.

-----

"I heard you met with my brother."

"Correct… But what business is that you?"

"Heh, far then you think, little lady."

Xiao sighed in defeat, but still annoyed by Dante's attitude. _I'm so glad the one I met before isn't like his brother… More mature, handsome… _She quickly snapped back into reality, blushing slightly to the word. Uriko and Dante looked at her a bit oddly, but she, in response, just removed herself from that room and toward the front door. "I'll be outside." She said, now shutting the door behide her; leaving the two behide dumbfounded.

She leaned against the door, a hand spread over her mouth while the fingers touched the cheeks. _What was I thinking? _Right now, Xiao is kicking herself for thinking that. There was no possible way that they could work out! From the looks of things, Vergil wanted power while his brother was trying to save the world from it. Oh yeah; it was **definitely **not going to work out. But fate had something in store for her.

_**What do you think you're doing! You're supposed to be at the tower! It's been more then a day.**_

That voice yelled into her mind again, causing her to gain a headache. Xiao rubbed her forehead and muttered, "God, not now." With a sigh, she leaned her head back, closed her eyes and responded. _I don't have to listen to you? Remember? I can go when I damn well feel like it. If you have a problem with that, then I like to see you come down here and force me to go into that tower! _Xiao could tell that the voice was not happy with this response, because she never received a protest. A smirk curved to her lips while crimson eyes opened, staring up through the Sakura trees and into the baby-blue sky.

----

Endless cursed while she took back her hand and slapping the clear orb onto the ground. It didn't shatter too strong will power. Endless crossed her arms and looked to the half-breed. "Looks like there are going to be a delay." She hissed.

"Why are you so eagered for her to get up here? Is it because you wish to have your vessel back because yours is dead?" Vergil responded. Endless was taken aback by his words. How did he know? Did not matter, Endless was soon going to have her way, one way or another.

She regained her former composure and simply replied, "Yes, that could be it. Then again, you could be wrong. There are many reasons why I want her up here so badly; you're just going to have to wait for the answer." This time, Vergil didn't have anything to protest, but simply nod, emitting a 'fine' then heading off toward the door to the inside of the tower. Endless watched him. As soon as he was out of site, a smirk came to her face as she emitted a soft chuckle. Crimson eyes looked down into the crystal clear orb. "I will have my way, even if I have to force Enigma down here myself to get to her daughter."

------

Everything was ready for tonight. The team was suited up, armed, and Uriko brought along a few potions her grandmother made; just in case. Xiao was filling a little weary about this. She wanted to wait, wait until her training was complete, but Dante somehow talked her into it.

They have teamed up to defeat not only his brother, but the spirit that haunts Xiao. Uriko pitched in too; she wasn't going to let a ghost haunt her friend forever! Xiao was grateful for that, to have an ally that you can **actually** depend on. She didn't have too many friends; in fact, she barely had any friends at all. Uriko was the only person she made friends with; they've been friends since childhood. Sometimes she wonders though, is there more to Uriko then she thinks?

"Alright! We're all ready. Let's get this show on the road." Uriko jumped in excitement. This was actually going to be interesting and fun to her.

"And I thought you didn't want to go into that tower. It's too 'scary' for you." Xiao chuckled, pulling a small bag over her shoulder.

The half-demon jumped in fright, now remembering that she still was afraid of that tower. It was the excitement of going on a journey what made it go away. "Oo-Ooh yeah." She shivered, now scared out of her wits. She hugged herself, trying to calm down her body from shaking show much. Dante went over and patted her back.

"Don't worry, Babe. If anything happens, let me handle it."

Uriko squealed in joy and hugged him. "Thank you!" Now she was ready for the big journey, now that she had Dante to protect her.

Xiao, who was already at the door, looked at them real oddly. She quirked a brow and thought, _What does she see in that guy?_

"Come on! Let's get going to before my grandparents get home." She spoke, walking out the door and into the cold night.

------

A soft chuckled emitted for her lips as her eyes narrowed in joy. "She's finally coming. Good; now, what to do about her brother." Just then, the orb soon faded over from the trio to a young man lying down in a hospital bed. He looked a lot like Xiao. Ebony hair, tan yet pale face, although it was really pale now, since he refused to eat the hospital food. A bandage was draped over his right eye and wrapped around his head. He was in a lot of bandages, looking to be real bad. But his legs were the worse of them all. They were in casks, hung about a few feet from the bed. He had gotten into a car accident. It was a strong one. When he went to slam onto the breaks, the other car had already hit him, causing the engine to cave toward him, thus causing him to be paralyzed from the waist down.

A frown soon curved to Endless' lips as her head tilted to the side. "Poor thing. Maybe I can do something for him." A smirk came to her lips. "But it comes with a price."

-----

"_Hey, I won't be visiting for a few days."_

"_How come?"_

"_Because I'm going somewhere… And I don't' know how long I will be gone."_

"_Well, wherever you're going, make sure to tell me all about it. Oh! And bring back a souvenir."_

"_Heh, alright."_

Yan laid there in his bed, dreaming about the conversation he and his sister had had early this morning. Although… Something told him that something was wrong. Something that has to do with his sister, his big sister that he had looked up to all of these years… The sister that had protected him when needed. Yet, he couldn't do anything about it. Why did he have to be paralyzed? It's not fair.

"Xiao…" He whispered, slowly fluttering his crimson eyes open. He couldn't help but think about his older twin, the twin that he had loved all of these years, practically the only family member he depended on. He was so much in dept to her; he wanted to repay her back. But he couldn't. All he could do was pray that she'll return.

_Yan.._

"Hm? M…Mother?"

The voice gave a soft, happy chuckle. _You want to help your sister, don't you?_

He thought about it for a moment. He was bit suspense about this voice. It couldn't be his mother, but yet, this voice sounded a lot like her. Soft and practically almost singing every time it spoke. Their mother had a beautiful voice, something Xiao had always wanted. But, she had to get a mixture between the two.

Yan slowly nodded, feeling comfortable that it's his mother. "Yes.."

_Hm, then listen closely…I can help you get back on your feet again._

-----

Vergil walked through the massive tower, fighting demons that to strengthen him up for upcoming battles with his brother… and that woman_. ( **A/N:** Hey. That's what I thought he did while he waited for his brother. O.O; ) _He soon walked through the entrance to the top tower, but his eyes caught a glimpse of Endless. _What is she up to? _He thought. Even though he usually wasn't interested, but he couldn't afford Endless going behide his back, then things would really go into hell. Slowly, he walked up behide the spirit and looked over her shoulder, seeing exactly what she is doing. Of course, being in a Trance, Endless could sense him. He soon gave a hmph, then walked back over to the edge, viewing down into the city.

-----

"We can't have her hurt my baby."

"Don't worry, Enigma. I'll back sure of it."

Enigma, Xiao and Yan's mother, looked to her husband, worry in her expression. "But how can you be so sure? We can't help her since we're dead."

"Allow me to help."

Enigma and her husband looked to the figure that soon walked up to them. The body was thin, but looked perfect to their eyes. The skin shined in the light, pale yet healthy. Blonde locks rolled over her shoulder onto the back while green eyes looked to the worry couple. Enigma gave a small gasp as her eyes widen.

"You're… Eva."

Eva nodded and gave a soft smile. "I can help protect you're daughter. I've been trying to for the past few days."

"But how?" Xing asked. Eva gave a smile and went on explaining of how it all happened.

"It all started when Endless was trying to barge your daughter into the tower; to answer her questions and to see Endless herself. Endless is trying to scare her and make her weak so that she'll have a vessel again. As for me, I've been trying to prevent that from happening. I want her to do me a favor; I've been trying to find ways to return it, but so far, no luck." Eva gave a smile. "She's a strong girl. You two should be very proud."

The two looked to each other, first exchanging glances then turning into a smile. "We are." Spoke Xing, looking back to Eva. He put on a serious face and asked, "But what favor you wish of her?"

Eva stayed silent, her eyes wondered between the two. Finally, she spoke. "I want her to protect him."

-----

**A/N: **Hohoho. I cliffhanger! … Well, sort of. XD; Anyway, thanks again for the review, Alcapacien. .n.n And what happens to Vergil! - ; Aww, you're no fun.

Chapter four will be here soon. .n.n I'm having fun writing this. XD


End file.
